1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transfer technique for transferring an object to be transferred from one plate body to another plate body by bringing two plate bodies into contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for transferring an object to be transferred such as a pattern or thin film carried on a principal surface of one plate-like body to another plate-like body by bringing two plate-like bodies into contact with each other is known as a technique for forming a pattern or thin film on a plate-like body such as a glass substrate or semiconductor substrate. One method of this is to bring two plate-like bodies into contact and transfer an object to be transferred by biasing a roller member against one of the two plate-like bodies arranged to proximately face each other across the object to be transferred and, thereby, pressing the one plate-like body against the other plate-like body (see, for example, JP2014-184716A). In this technique, the roller member rotatably supported on both ends is caused to travel along the plate-like body while being pressed against the plate-like body, whereby the plate-like bodies are brought into close contact by a pressing force acting between the plate-like bodies.